The present invention relates generally to the field of rotary lawn mowers. More specifically the present invention relates to a system for coupling a lawn mower blade to a combustion engine.
Cutting a lawn with a dull mower blade may damage a lawn, because a dull blade tends to tear rather than slice grass. Tearing exposes the grass to sun damage and lawn diseases. Additionally, tearing may require more energy than slicing. As such, rotary lawn mower blades should be sharpened from time to time so that they produce a clean and efficient cut.
Sharpening a mower blade typically requires removing the blade from the mower. Blade removal involves disconnecting the spark plug, and possibly removing gas and oil from the engine to prevent leaking. The mower is positioned so that the underside is accessible. The blade is then locked in a set position with a wedge or a block. A wrench or ratchet may then be used to remove nuts or bolts holding the blade to the mower body. Following sharpening, the blade is reattached, which typically requires the use of a wrench or ratchet to tighten the nuts or bolts holding the blade to the body of the mower.